HCPC48
is the 48th episode of the season Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and is the 534th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary The final battle between the Cures and Red commences. However, he manages to defeat them easily and traps most of them within mirrors, leaving just him and Lovely. Synopsis The episode begins with Blue and all of the International Pretty Cures watching as the Red Planet comes closer to Earth. Meanwhile, on that planet, the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure are about to start their battle against Red. He still believed that love is an illusion and despair will overpower it, but the Cures still believed that there is love inside of everyone as they began to take on Red. He proves to be more powerful than they thought, even breaking through their Innocent Purification. Red says that all of the love, hope, courage and kindness they have will never been enough as he detransforms the Cures from their Innocent Forms to their normal Cure forms and seals Cures Honey, Princess and Fortune in the mirror, with Seiji, Ribbon and Glasan protecting Lovely, which results in them getting trapped in a mirror together. Now Lovely remains as the only one to battle against Red. Now that they were alone, Red explains why he wanted to destroy everything. He says his planet was once inhabited but his people were all destroyed, causing him to sink into despair and to grow jealous of Blue, who kept life thriving on Earth. He wants Blue to feel the same despair he has been feeling. Lovely still wants to help him out and show them that love is not as bad as he makes it out to be. Red then wants Lovely to fall in love with him if that was the way she felt. Back on Earth, Cure Mirage joins the fight as Blue says that in order for Lovely to gain more power in spreading love across the Earth, they all have to pray. Lovely pushes Red away and tells him that everyone's hopes and wishes will never disappear, which angers Red even more and he attacks her. As it makes impact, everyone's prayers on Earth manifested into different-colored lights which floated up to the planet and granted Lovely with their power. They then form into new PreCards, and with the determination to protect everyone and free Red from his suffering, she transforms into Forever Lovely. Major Events *Hime, Yuko, Iona, Seiji, Ribbon and Glasan get trapped in mirrors by Red's "Eternal Gauge". * Cure Lovely becomes Forever Lovely for the first time *Innocent Purification fails against Red due to his hatred being too strong. *Mirage transforms into Cure Mirage for the first time in many years. *It was shown that Red can also use Eternal Gauge like Phantom did. Characters Pretty Cure *Aino Megumi/ Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/ Cure Princess *Omori Yuko/ Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona/ Cure Fortune Mascots *Ribbon *Glasan *PhanPhan Villains *Red *Saiark Supporting Characters *Sagara Seiji *Blue *Hikawa Maria/ Cure Tender *Mirage/ Cure Mirage *International Pretty Cure Trivia *More previews of Go! Princess Pretty Cure were shown at the end of the episode. *The full version of Innocent Harmony is heard playing in the background during the first half of the Cures's battle against Red. *In the preview for the next episode, Princess' and Fortune's hair is colored the same way as their respective civilian forms. *Some of the International Pretty Cures are wearing outfits different from the ones they had in episode 46. *Cure Continental is shown to be a blue Cure in this episode. But when she was first shown, she was seen with a pink theme with a pink bow in her hair and a pink half naked towel around her. *This is the second time Seiji got himself trapped in a mirror, the first time was in episode 27. * Cure Southern Cross is seen with sleeves but in the finale her sleeves are removed, making it an animation error. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!